Series 12
Series 12 of Britain's Got Talent began televisation on April 14 2018. The auditions took place between January and February of 2018. The live shows were filmed in Hammersmith Apollo Theatre, after Series 11 was filmed in the less popular Elstree Studios. Declan Donnelly presented the live shows on his own after Anthony McPartlin's suspension from TV commitments in March 2018. Stephen did occasionally come to the main show, from the sister show to help Dec backstage, and talk to the acts, and to participate with an act in the semi-finals in Ants rehabilical abscence every now and then. The Series itself was also embroiled in controversy during the guest performance of magic mike live during the finals. Some parents complained to Ofcom as they had both deemed and believed this guest act during the finals to be quite unsuitable for a family show. Anthony McPartlin only presented the audition shows alongside Declan Donnelly as the audition shows had been filmed in January and February. Simon Cowell and Amanda Holden returned to the judging panel for their 12th series while David Walliams and Alesha Dixon returned for their 7th series. Stephen Mulhern returned to present "Britain's Got More Talent" but was forced to miss four days of auditions due to illness. The winner was Lost Voice Guy. Semi Finals After 2 rounds of auditions, 40 acts made it through to the semi-finals, the same as in Series 11 You can find audition rejects here and second round rejects here For PC users, contestants marked in made it to the Final. Before the first Semi-Final, it was revealed that this year, the Judges would be choosing which act progressed out of the 2nd and 3rd placed acts, unlike in the Series 11. Semi-Final 1 The acts were: *Cali Swing *Lifford Shillingford *Shameer Rayes *Maddox Dixon *Ellie & Jeki * *Matt Johnson * Lost Voice Guy and The D-Day Darlings advanced through to the Final. Semi-Final 2 The acts were: * *Futunity * *Andrew Lancaster *Nick Page *Ronan Busfield *Magus Utopia * Donches Dacres and Calum Courtney advanced through to the Final. However, B Postive Choir were later chosen as the Judges' Wildcard. Semi-Final 3 The acts were: *Acrocadabra *DMU Gospel Choir *Marc Spelmann *Mr Uekusa *Aleksandar Mileusnić * *Rise Unbroken * Robert White and Gruffydd Wyn advanced through to the Final. Semi-Final 4 The acts were: *Olena Uutai *Amy Marie Borg *Noel James *Baba Yega * *Sascha Williams *Marty Putz * DVJ and Jack & Tim advanced through to the Final. Semi-Final 5 The acts were: *DeMille & Muoneke *Lexie & Christopher * *Sarah Llewellyn *Bring It North *Mandy Muden *Father Ray Kelly * Micky P Kerr and Giang Brothers advanced through to the Final. Semi-Final Stats Top 5 Acts by voting percentage *1. Lost Voice Guy (40.5%) *2. Donchez Dacres (32.6%) *3. Robert White (30.2%) *4. DVJ (24.1%) *5. Jack and Tim (24.1%) Worst 5 Acts by voting percentage *1. Ellie & Jeki (1.4%) *2. Sarah Llewellyn (2.9%) *3. Mr Uekusa (3.7%) *4. Olena Uutai (4.1%) *5. DMU Gospel Choir (5.9%) Final The acts were: *Lost Voice Guy *The D-Day Darlings *Donchez Dacres *Calum Courtney *Robert White *Gruffydd Wyn *DVJ *Jack & Tim *Micky P Kerr *The Giang Brothers *B Positive Choir These are the results of the Final: *11th: B Positive Choir *10th: Micky P Kerr *9th: Calum Courtney *8th: Jack & Tim *7th The D-Day Darlings *6th: DVJ *5th: The Giang Brothers *4th: Gruffydd Wyn *3rd: Donchez Dacres *2nd: Robert White *1st: Lost Voice Guy Category:Series Category:Series 12 Category:Controversies